My Brothers Wife CONTEST STORY!
by Rosalina Marcel
Summary: Story for a Contest by Catriona Faolan, RATED "M" FOR MINOR LEMON! ONESHOT!


"Edward, stop."

He was rubbing my back; suddenly his hands went down to the hem of my jeans and started to play with it.

"No, Edward. I mean it." I got up from my chair and took my laptop with me to the couch.

"Aw, why not honey?" He whined standing at the door of the living room.

"I'm just not in the mood. Sorry, maybe tonight?" I was concentrating on the screen and my new report for the Car Industry.

"Emmett and Rosalie are coming tonight. I told you last week, remember?" Emmett and his new wife Rosalie had been kicked out of their apartment because they hadn't been able to pay the rent, Edward and I invited them to stay with us for a while – seeing as we had an extra room.

"Oh, um… okay." I started typing once more. I heard Edward leave the room and sighed. What had happened to our love? It was, just like it wasn't there anymore. Edward acted more like my best friend than my husband. Except for the sex, but I wasn't into it anymore.

I closed my laptop knowing I wouldn't be able to work anymore when I was like it. I looked up to see my bag on the counter.

"I'm just going out to see Alice! Bye!"

"Wait – What about your report?" I slammed the door shut and made my way down the stairs of our apartment. I unlocked the car and threw my bag in and drove towards the bar. When I got there, I ordered a drink and took out my phone.

I texted Alice to meet me here and waited. Ten minutes later the little pixie came through the doors. She took one look at me and ordered a couple of martinis.

"I figured you'd need one hon."

"Ally, I already had one."

"And you can have one more." She pushed the tall glass towards me and I started to play with the bottom of it.

"What happened today?"

"Well, nothing really. I was working, he wanted sex, I wanted to work, he whined, I left."

"You mean for good?" Alice's eyes lit up.

"No Ally, I love him… I think."

"Bella, every time you think of him, what image appears in your mind?"

"Um, the time we where all at your house and I was on the couch opposite him. And I remember thinking he was my best friend. You? I mean about Jasper."

"Well, every time I think of Jasper... Well I think of when we sit on the veranda and he holds me in his arms, and then I think of… lets not go there." I laughed and so did Alice. I looked at the clock above the bar.

"Crap. Alice, I gotta go. Emmett and Rosalie are due any minute. Do you know what they are like?" I paid and was walking out the door with Alice.

"Emmett? Complete Hunk, I mean Mr. Muscles. Rosalie? Try Miss Universe."

"Thanks."

I got into my car and wasn't halfway down the road when my phone started to vibrate.

I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello. Bella Swan-Cullen, Business Adviser. How may I help you?"

"Bella, Its Edward. They're here, and your not. Why?"

"I was at the bar with Alice."

"What! How many drinks did you have?"

"Just a couple of Martinis babe, nothing more."

I heard a 'hmm' and I hung up.

I turned down our street to see a green jeep in our driveway.

Impressive.

I parked beside it and made my way up the stairs. I walked into the hallway to be greeted by a massive chest. Even just bumping into it I could feel the toned muscles. I always had a thing for muscles, Edward used to have a 6 pack, but he got lazy.

"Oh. Hi. You must be Bella."

I stepped away and saw twinkling brown eyes surrounded by a mop of curly hair and a dimple on each side of his face.

"Um, yeah. Emmett?" I shook his hand. "Sorry about that, I'm a bit clumsy." We laughed and walked through to the kitchen.

"Hey babe. I see you met Emmett, this is Rosalie." Edward pulled me into a hug and I turned to face the blue eyed beauty.

She was amazing, but she was grumpy. She raised her eyebrows at me and walked over to Emmett in some killer high heels. She grabbed one of his huge arms and wrapped it around her waist. She then smiled up at him and then smirked back at me. I smiled, a bit confused. But then set about making dinner.

"Is there anything you don't like? Emmett? Rosalie?"

"Um, I'm on a diet – I only eat Vegetarian on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesday and the rest of the week I'm vegan." Rosalie stopped talking to Edward to tell me. It was a Friday. What do vegans eat?

"How about we eat out darling?" That was Edward, staring at Rosalie. I brushed it off, Emmett and Rosalie were together. Edward and I were together.

"Okay, I'll just go change." I walked off and into my room. I locked the door and went through my cupboard. My pocket vibrated again and I looked at a text from Alice.

_Wear the midnight blue blouse and_

_Your dark blue jeans with the black_

_Shoes I put in your closet. They are_

_All marked with sticky notes :)_

_(L) Alice_

That was so like Alice. I pulled out the clothes she had prescribed and looked in the mirror. It did look really awesome. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and brushed it till it was smooth. Then I put on the shoes. Black patent killer heels with silver dementias studded around the heel. Nice, Alice.

I put a little glitter eyeliner on and some red lip gloss, I then unlocked the door and came out. Edward was dressed in his favourite jeans, volleys and a new t-shirt I hadn't seen him wear before.

"Hey, Edward, where did u get that t shirt?"

"Rose bought me it. We used to go to high school together so we wanted to exchange presents. I gave her the necklace she is wearing."

"Oh, that nice." I looked at her neck and then into my bag.

It was the exact replica of the necklace Edward had bought for our anniversary last year. I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked up. Rosalie was wearing a tight fitting white singlet which you could easily see her black bra through and a denim mini skirt with red sling backs. Emmett was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with converses. We trooped through the door and into Emmett's jeep.

Edward and I sat in the back while Emmett and Rosalie sat in the front. Halfway there, Rosalie put her hand on Emmett's knee and started to stroke it. She dipped her hands between his legs, but quickly pulled it out again. That confused me. She looked out of the window and didn't talk the rest of the time. We arrived at the restaurant, it was pretty boring, we ate, and then went home.

I climbed into bed beside Edward and I felt his hand snaking around my waist. He pulled me into his chest, and it was nice for a while.

"Babe. I think you should go shopping with Alice tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, you know what Rose was wearing."

"Rosalie." I corrected him.

"Well, you could look like that too."

"What are you saying?" I pushed his arms away from me and sat up in bed.

"Aw, nothing babe, just that. Well she looked pretty hot, and you could too." He was whining again. I turned on the light and pulled on my dressing gown.

"Fine then. Divorce me and marry her. You already gave her my engagement present." I had looked in my jewelry box just after we came home, and the necklace was gone. I tugged open the door and walked over to the balcony.

A few minutes later, I heard the balcony door creak open.

"Hi. I thought I heard someone out here."

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmett. I forgot your room is so near." He looked so amazing in the moonlight, his face just radiating the soft light.

"Its alright, I was awake anyways." He came and leant against the wall, looking at me.

"So, you come from Texas?"

"I was only there a week or two, my friend lives there and we lodged with him while the moving company got all our stuff out."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you lose all your money? I thought with your job you got heaps." I bit my lip, wondering at his answer.

"Well, Rosalie saw a sale at a store and… "he laughed. "I just won't give her my credit card again."

"Edward said she preferred to be called Rose." I had asked Edward about that but he had just brushed it off.

"She never let me."

I smiled, and we didn't talk for a while. Emmett walked back inside, and I did too.

A couple of days passed, and nothing really happened. I went to work as usual and Emmett looked around for jobs while Rosalie stayed at home or went shopping, Edward just stayed at home.

One day I came home, and the house was quiet. That was unusual because Edward liked to play music when he was by himself. Then I heard groaning come from our room. I walked along the corridor and saw the door was wide open. I heard the front door open, and I knew Emmett had come home. I looked inside and was confronted by the picture of Rosalie and Edward, fucking.

Rosalie was straddling Edward and he was sucking on her left breast while Rosalie tangled her hands in his hair. I turned around to see Emmett, staring. I slammed the door shut, but I doubted that they noticed. I flew down the corridor and out onto the balcony where I let lose the tears. Emmett came next to me and we clutched each other. After a while I looked into his deep brown eyes and he looked into mine. The next thing I know was that his lips where on mine. He sucked on my bottom lip and I forced my tongue into his mouth and we battled for dominance. Neither won. He pushed me up against the brick wall and I wrapped my legs around him. He laid me down on one of the loungers.

"I need you! Emmett!" I screamed

He pulled down his pants and went inside of me.

After the best sex I have ever had, we slept next to each other. And as I closed my eyes, I swear I remember Emmett playing with my hair and mumbling.

"I love you, my brother's wife."


End file.
